Pokemon One-shot Erotica
by Klockwerk
Summary: This will be full of Pokemon one-shot erotica. I will take suggestions, only Pokemon x Human or Pokemon x Pokemon. No legendaries, or yuri/yaoi. Rated M for sexual content. I'm sorry, I'm bad at these. Just read on and see if it's good or not.


**Gallade (Galahad) x Gardevoir (Nyra)**

**Hey, there, it's Klockwerk. This is basically just a taste of what I can do for these erotica. I will take suggestions, but I repeat NO legendaries. I will only do Human x Pokemon and Pokemon x Pokemon. So let's start this off with the most typical couple ever. Gallade and Gardevoir. Enjoy!**

Both Galahad and Nyra had been raised by their trainer since eggs. They weren't of the same parents, but they both hatched at around the same time. They trained and fought together, being the two closest friends of the team. The other Pokemon snickered and teased at them, though they payed no attention to them.

"Galahad! Nyra! You two are in charge while I'm out. Everyone else! You listen to what they say 'till I come back you hear?" Mike, their trainer, said to his team, all released in the backyard. Mike would be gone for a whole day to visit a relative's.

The whole team nodded and waved their goodbyes to Mike, who they wouldn't see until late tomorrow. All the Pokemon except Galahad and Nyra huddled in a circle, muttering their plans for the day.

The Gardevoir and Gallade didn't take much notice of this. "I'm gonna be resting under that tree over there Ny, you?"

Nyra shook her head, "I'm training. Mike may have left us but that's no excuse to cut off training." Galahad only shrugged at the figure of his friend walking away to train.

Skorvo, the Gliscor of the team flew and landed next to Galahad with a grin, "You ain't gonna go after her bud?"

"Nah, she can go and do her own stuff"

Skorvo chuckled, "You don't need to lie you know. We've been a team for three years now. It's not exactly a secret you and Nyra like each other."

Galahad blushed and stuttered, "Th-that's not true"

"'Giratina burn me if it isn't! Look, I took the liberty of researching a little bit for you, though I'm sure you already know this."

The Gallade sighed, "If it's about mating season, I already know."

"Then what're you waiting for!"

Galahad shrugged, "I dunno."

Skorvo sighed, "I got a plan. But you gotta make sure you succeed." With the Skorvo leaned in and started whispering his plan to Galahad.

—

Nyra blasted down a few more targets and wiped some sweat off her forehead. She had been going at this for about ten minutes when her only female friend in the team, Frost the Froslass, floated up next to Nyra. With her naturally cold yet soft voice she pointed out, "Wow Ny, your working harder than when we're _with_ Mike. What's up?"

The Emotion Pokemon opened her mouth to answer before Frost piped up again, "Oh! Wait! Don't tell me! It's Galahad isn't it?"

Nyra blushed and stuttered out, "N-no!"

Frost giggled, "Ooohh~ It's so obvious!"

"Sh-shut up!"

"But this is too much of an opportunity to squander!"

Nyra turned away from Frost with embarrassed anger. "L-leave me alone."

Frost floated up next to Nyra, waggling her finger like a mother would to their child. "Tsk tsk, you shouldn't deny your feelings. Now I know it's mating season for the both of you and I can pretty much smell your arousal already. You better make your move faaasst~" Frost giggled as Nyra blushed even more. Frost turned her hand over her shoulder and said with a teasing grin. "Seems that he's coming. Have fun~" With that the Froslass melded into the shadows of one of the trees just as Galahad came up to her.

Nyra flushed at the sight of Galahad. She couldn't deny that Frost was right when she said she was aroused. Under her dress, she was already wet. She managed to stutter out at Galahad, blushing still. "Wh-what are you d-doing here?"

Galahad shrugged. "Eh, I was bored. Wanted to see how your training was going." He took a quick glance at the destroyed dummies then at Nyra, raising his eyebrows. "Damn, looks like your training harder than usual."

"W-well I w-was just about to finish actually." she rubbed her left arm with her right as she looked down at the ground slightly, still blushing.

Galahad tilted his head at this. "Oh? But you wouldn't mind one last exercise would you?"

Nyra looked up with a confused and curious look. "Wh-what would that be?"

"A spar." He said that with a grin and continued. "And how about we put a little wager while we're at it. The winner gets to do anything they want with the loser."

Nyra only nodded, but in her mind were thoughts flowing. A majority of them very lewd. She snapped out of her trance and backed up. "Let's start then."

Galahad nodded in return and got into a fighting position. "En garde."

The battle between the two was very equal, as they were both at the same level of skill. Though it was all decided when a stray Moonblast slammed Galahad into the trunk of a tree. He had lost, and the sad part was his plan wouldn't go through. He raised a hand and yelled out, still slumped against the tree. "Alright. You win. Whaddya wanna do with me?"

Nyra strode up to Galahad, still graceful even after the battle. Galahad couldn't deny that he desired her. But since he lost, he knew the plan wouldn't go through. Nyra contemplated her choices. Her common sense told her not to go with what she was thinking, but her lust was too strong. She got on all fours and leaned in towards Galahad and whispered seductively with a smile to match. "How about, we have a little fun?"

Galahad didn't have time to think as her lips have met his, and their tongues already dancing for dominance. They embraced each other while doing this, rolling around on the lush green grass. The two both pulled away from their long kiss reluctantly, both panting heavily. Galahad said in between breaths. "Are you sure about this?"

Nyra giggled as she slipped down and got on eye level with his fully aroused length. "Positive." Was her last word before she slowly started scaling the shaft with her tongue, making sure every inch was covered.

Galahad let out a moan of pleasure. His body went slack and his jaw fell open. He had never felt this feeling before; and he was loving it. He thought he couldn't take anymore when he felt his member being swallowed, Nyra now bobbing up and down the whole length slowly. He moaned and groaned multiple times at the feeling of her mouth around his cock, her soft and delicate hands massaging his balls. It wasn't long before he couldn't take it anymore and yelled out pure ecstasy, arching his back as he unloaded his seed in her mouth, which she greedily and impressively swallowed.

The soft voice of Nyra jeered and teased at Galahad with only one sentence. "You tasted so good~" She pulled away from from Galahad who was still in a state of shock and pleasure. She lifted her dress with one hand, revealing her already very wet cunt. "I know you want it~"

Galahad knew this was wrong. He knew he should have said 'No' and stopped right there. But he had been waiting too long for this moment. He walked up to Nyra, the gleam in his eyes belonging to that of a predator. He grabbed her hips for leverage as he slowly pushed himself in, every slow thrust filling her up as they moaned at every thrust in unison. Nyra's breathing got heavier, screams of pain indistinguishable from moans of pleasure. Her walls tightened around his cock, covering him with her juices. "F-faster please." Nyra begged, and Galahad complied. His thrusts became rougher and faster, soon poking at the entrance of her womb. Nyra yelled out pain and pleasure, but were cut off with Galahad's lips pressing against hers. Their tongues danced as he continued thrusting, muffling their moans. They both suddenly pulled away from the kiss and screamed ecstasy as they arched their backs, releasing their juices into each other.

Galahad collapsed on to Nyra's body and they both rolled sideways, laying down sideways on the grass as they looked into their eyes, panting heavily. Galahad was first to speak. "How long?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow. His arms were wrapped around her body.

Nyra blushed and stuttered. "H-how long what?"

Galahad chuckled. "How long have you wanted to do this?"

Her blush brightened even more. "F-for a while now actually…" She sighed. "I actually got so desperate I shagged off an Alakazam…"

Galahad stroked Nyra's cheek with a smirk. "Well, you are mine now. As I am yours." He planted a small kiss on her forehead and said, "I love you."

Nyra blushed and replied, "I love you too…" With that she slowly buried herself into his shoulder. Galahad hugged Nyra, enjoying this moment alone. They stayed like that for a while before Nyra asked, "So… what now?"

Galahad pondered about this for a moment before his smirk turned into an evil grin. He whispered seductively into Nyra's ear, "Anal."

Nyra, completely taken aback by the sudden suggestion only stuttered out one word, "Wh-what?"

Galahad said, more like a command rather than a suggestion, "Turn around. And get on all fours. Now."

Nyra understood the message and did so. She looked behind her shoulder, a look of confusion and worry riddling her face. "A-are you sure about this?"

Galahad got on his knees and aligned his length with her anus. "Pretty." With that he grabbed her ass for leverage and pushed himself inside, his thrusts rough and furious. Nyra screamed a mixture of pain and pleasure as she was penetrated, her already tight walls tightening around his cock. She soon started screaming his name as if asking for more. He returned the favor and went faster and rougher. Nyra started bouncing because of the thrusts, her breasts jiggling slightly as she met his thrusts half-way. "You like this don't you?" He asked, still thrusting furiously.

Nyra replied immediately in one of her yells. "Yes! Yes please! Aaahh!"

Galahad continued his interrogation, "You like fucking don't you? You like my cock don't you?"

"Yes! Yes yes I do! Fuck me-AHHH!" Her juices squirted messily on the grass below her at the same time Galahad came into her ass. She heard his husky chuckle as she passed out, having exhausted all her energy.

Little to her knowledge, Galahad was already having round two, fingering her wet pussy slowly while she slept.

**So yeah, thank you for reading. Reviews will be appreciated. Follows and favorites will be motivational. I will be taking questions and such. My posts will also be random, there will be no set schedule for these. Klockwerk signing out.**


End file.
